Tak Terprediksi
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah memprediksi sebelumnya, seorang gadis yang sekali pernah bertemu dengannya karena perantara Tetsuya, akan dilihatnya berdansa dengan Akashi Masaomi. Sepertinya Seijuurou harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tetsuya kalau bertemu nantinya.


**Disclaimer: ** Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo (s).

**Summary: **Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah memprediksi sebelumnya, seorang gadis yang sekali pernah bertemu dengannya karena perantara Tetsuya, akan dilihatnya berdansa dengan Akashi Masaomi. Sepertinya Seijuurou harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tetsuya kalau bertemu nantinya.

.

.

Hanya sedikit hal, apalagi seseorang yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou merasa tertarik. Faktanya, saat ini selama puluhan menit terakhir pemuda dengan rambut merah magenta itu tak melepaskan pandangan mata sewarna batu ruby dan emas pada sosok perempuan berambut indigo.

Bukan karena gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang kini ditata _water fall braid_ dengan sedikit ikal di bagian rambut yang terurai –Hei, bukan salah Seijuurou kalau begitu penasaran dengan warna rambut si gadis yang terlihat berwarna ungu gelap, namun juga terlihat berwarna biru gelap, terkadang rambut berkilau itu akan terlihat berwarna hitam bila terayun mengikuti gerak tubuh. Bukan pula karena gaun panjang sewarna senja terbuat dari sutra terbaik yang tampak begitu sesuai dipakai gadis itu. Bukan juga karena riasannya yang natural tapi membuat kecantikannya terlihat berkali-kali lipat dari terakhir Akashi melihatnya. Bukan juga karena sepatu berhak sedang sewarna dengan gaun yang dipakai terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dansa di telinga Akashi. Akashi sendiri bertanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa dari sekian banyaknya orang yang berdansa di ruangan ini, ketukan kaki gadis itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Oke, mungkin fakta-fakta yang sedikit menjelaskan penampilan gadis itu sekarang, juga merupakan beberapa faktor yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou mempunyai alasan untuk terus memantau tiap gerak-geriknya.

Tapi sebuah kenyataan tak terbantahkan yang dia lihat adalah gadis itu kini tengah berdansa dengan seorang Akashi Masaomi merupakan faktor yang membuat dia begitu tertarik. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya tentang siapa sosok perempuan muda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, yang kini berdansa dengan begitu baik bersama sang ayah.

Akashi muda mengenal pribadi sang ayah, tentu saja. Ayahnya yang merupakan sosok keras hati dan tak mau terbantahkan oleh apapun dan siapapun. Jarang sekali seseorang untuk bisa dan bersedia mendekat dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud mengambil sebuah keuntunga. Mendekat apalagi merasa nyaman bersama pimpinan grup Akashi itu. Sosok Akashi senior yang menempanya dengan begitu keras dan tanpa belas kasihan nyaris mustahil untuk dibayangkan akan tersenyum hangat pada seseorang. Padanya saja, sosok sang ayah tak pernah menunjukkan senyum sehangat itu. Sayangnya, itulah yang sekarang Akashi lihat.

Sesekali pria paruh baya yang juga berambut merah magenta seperti rambutnya itu menepuk pelan kapala si gadis. Akashi mendengus tak suka melihatnya. Matanya menatap tajam pasangan dansa sang ayah. Dia tak suka ketika ada suatu hal yang tak bisa dia prediksi. Sosok gadis yang baru dua kali dia lihat ini adalah suatu hal yang tak masuk prediksinya sekalipun.

Adalah Kuroko Tetsuya orang yang paling bertanggung jawab bagaimana awal mula seorang Akashi Seijuurou bertemu dengan gadis bertubuh sintal yang malam ini menjadi _partner _dansa sang ayah.

Ya, semua bermula dari permintaan Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan rekan setimnya.

.

_Hari di mana Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul tiap sebulan sekali –minus Murasakibara Atsushi yang kini berada di Perancis untuk menggapai cita-citanya menjadi koki pastry yang handal, Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan pemain bayangan tim basket Teiko dan Seirin, meminta pada mantan rekan-rekan setimnya sewaktu SMP untuk bersedia membantu di hari ulang tahun pertama sekolah tempatnya magang dibangun. _

_Dengan alasan agar mereka bisa sedikit mengajari permainan basket pada anak-anak TK tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya ingin anak-anak TK tersebut menyaksikan secara langsung permainan bola basket dari orang-orang yang memang mencintai basket. Pemuda berparas manis berambut biru muda itu ingin menumbuhkan rasa cinta anak didiknya pada permainan bola basket. Hitung-hitung mencari bibit baru pemain basket yang bagus._

_Aomine Daiki, mantan Ace Kiseki no Sedai jelas-jelas menolak permintaan Kuroko. Dia tak punya satu pun memori yang bagus jika berhubungan dengan anak kecil. Midorima Shintarou, mantan Shooter Kiseki no Sedai dangan kakunya bilang bersedia membantu Kuroko bukan karena dia peduli pada Kuroko dan anak-anak itu, tapi memang kebetulan saja di tanggal itu dia tidak punya jadwal apapun dan tak mau mati kebosanan. Kise Ryouta si perfect copy juga bersedia akan membantu dan berharap manajernya bersedia mengosongkan jadwal pemotretan pada tanggal yang dimaksud. _

"_Kau bersedia membantu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dan menoleh pada mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang ada di sebelahnya._

"_Hm, boleh saja. Lagi pula aku merindukan bisa bermain basket lagi dengan kalian." Ucapan dari Akashi tersebut ditanggapi anggukan penuh semangat dari semuanya, kecuali Aomine._

"_Kalau cuma rindu bermain basket bersama lagi, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tak perlu ke tempat yang penuh dengan anak kecil begitu." _

"_Kau lupa ya, Aomine-cchi. Setelah ini aku harus ke studio untuk pemotretan lagi-ssu. Aku sudah melarikan diri dari manajer-cchi demi reuni tiap bulan kita ini-ssu." Model berambut pirang yang sedang naik daun ini melipat kedua tangan di dada dan memanyunkan bibir cemberut._

"_Urusai, Kise!" Mantan ace berambut biru gelap yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di akademi kepolisian mengorek telinga, merasa terganggu dengan rengekan si pirang._

"_Setelah ini aku juga harus kembali ke kampus." Suara halus Kuroko membuat Aomine mendecih._

"_Aku juga harus kembali, ada praktikum penting, nanodayo." Si penembak tiga poin berdiri dari kursi, membuat teman-temannya menoleh, "aku permisi lebih dulu. Pembedahan mayat kali ini sepertinya akan memerlukan waktu. Aku harus segera menyiapkan hal-hal yang kubutuhkan." Midorima mengambil tas selempangnya. "Kuroko, kalau sudah ditentukan di mana akan janjian bertemu dan jam berapa, nanti hubungi aku." Kalimat terakhir dari si calon dokter sebelum keluar dari kafe tempat mereka berkumpul._

"_Aku rasa aku juga harus segera kembali-ssu. Nanti juga hubungi aku ya, Kuroko-cchi kalau semuanya sudah ditentukan. Kapan pun asal demi Kuroko-cchi, aku akan siap membantumu-ssu. Sampai nanti Kuroko-cchi, Aomine-cchi, Akashi-cchi." Si model pirang memakai kembali topi hitam dan kacamata hitamnya untuk sedikit menyamarkan identitas. Menarik lebih dalam ujung topi untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan segera keluar dari kafe tersebut._

"_Benar-benar tidak bisa bermain basket sekarang. Hah…," Aomine mendesah frustasi sebelum meminum minuman bersoda miliknya._

"_Kami semua mamang sibuk, Aomine. Tidak sepertimu." Sindir Akashi._

"_Sialan kau, Akashi! Aku juga sibuk tahu!"_

"_Tenang saja, Aomine-kun. Di samping gedung sekolah taman kanak-kanak tempatku magang ada lapangan basket. Pemiliknya bersedia membuatnya setelah aku mengajukan permohonan sebulan lalu. Sambil mengenalkan basket pada anak-anak itu, kita juga bisa bermain lagi nanti."_

"_Bukan karena kau takut dengan anak kecil, kan, sampai-sampai kau menolak membantu Tetsuya, Daiki?"_

"_Berisik! Tentu saja aku tidak takut dengan anak kecil, hanya saja mereka itu sangat merepotkan. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kagami juga, Tetsu?"_

"_Aomine-kun tidak lupa, kan, kalo Kagami-kun berada di luar negri sekarang."_

"_Sial sekali, Kagami tidak merasakan penderitaan yang sama nanti."_

"_Kalau begitu kau juga akan datang ke sekolah itu, Daiki." Titah si merah akhirnya keluar juga._

"_Jangan seenaknya membuat keputusan, Akashi!"_

"_Terserahlah, aku tidak ingin ada penolakan. Aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa Tetsuya, Daiki." Pemuda berambut merah memanggil seorang pelayan dan membayar semua yang mereka pesan tadi. _

_Kuroko memandang punggung mantan kaptennya yang kini menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu, pemuda berambut biru langit itu menatap Aomine sekilas sebelum memakai tas selempangnya juga, "aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum pulang."_

"_Hah, baiklah. Aku temani kau ke perpustakaan." Si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan mengikuti jejak Kuroko dan mengakhiri reuni rutin tiap bulan mereka._

.

_ Tetsuya tertawa kecil ketika melihat teman-teman warna-warninya berinteraksi dengan anak kecil. Di salah satu sisi lapangan sekolah yang kini dibagi menjadi dua area, tiap area dibatasi dengan rantai berbahan plastik, teman-temannya bersama para staf pengajar mengawasi, bermain, dan terkadang menjelaskan suatu hal pada anak-anak. Midorima dan Kise berada di sisi lapangan terdekat dengan gedung sekolah. Akashi dan Aomine di sisi lapangan yang lebih dekat dengan area bermain dan gerbang._

_Di luar dugaan ternyata seorang Midorima Shintarou bisa menjadi salah satu magnet untuk mengajak anak kecil bermain. Rupanya, lucky item-nya hari ini tampak begitu menarik di mata anak kecil. Midorima membiarkan saja tiap ada anak kecil yang berusaha memegang boneka penguin besar yang dia bawa. Sesekali dia akan menjelaskan dengan bahasa sesederhana mungkin tentang burung penguin pada mereka. Rupanya, beberapa anak berniat menggambar boneka penguin yang menjadi lucky item Midorima hari itu._

_Lain halnya dengan Kise Ryouta yang tampak heboh menemani anak-anak yang sedang lomba mewarnai. Beberapa ibu muda yang tahu kalau Kise adalah seorang model, meminta tanda tangan dan mengajak berfoto bersama. Membuat beberapa staf pengajar yang mendapat tugas mengawasi lomba mewarnai kuwalahan berusaha menghalau para wali murid . Pantas saja anak-anak ini bandel, ibu-ibu mereka saja susah untuk tetap diminta diam di luar area lapangan._

_Aomine Daiki tampak sekali berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjitak kepala seorang anak, ketika anak itu melemparinya dengan krayon dan penghapus, dan meneriaki Aomine kalau dia adalah paman-paman tukang marah._

_Keadaan mereka sangat berlainan dengan Akashi. Beberapa anak kecil yang dia tatap tiba-tiba saja menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan tampak sangat serius menggambar. Mereka tak berani bertanya, apalagi berisik dan mencari gara-gara dengan pemuda beraura kelam tersebut. Staf guru yang bersama Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum getir ketika bertanya pada salah seorang anak kalau-kalau ada yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Tapi mereka hanya menggeleng pelan dan berbisik amat lirih kalau mereka tak mau dijelaskan hal apapun oleh sosok Akashi._

_Kuroko baru saja memasuki ruang guru ketika suara halus seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan muda yang mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, sudah berada di sampingnya sambil membawa beberapa kertas penuh coretan warna khas anak-anak._

"_Hinata-san."_

"_Kerja bagus, Tetsuya-san. Kurasa kita bisa meminta para staf guru untuk mengakhiri lomba menggambar dan mewarnai, baru setelah itu kita akan makan siang. Lihat, beberapa anak menyerahkan gambar-gambar mereka padaku," sambil tersenyum manis, perempuan bernama Hinata tersebut menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang dia bawa pada Kuroko._

_Kuroko membalas senyumnya dengan ramah dan segera melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Hinata._

_Gadis yang membalut tubuh semampainya dengan rok sebetis berwarna hitam, kemeja ungu muda, dan apron ungu tua itu tampak sangat gembira melihat hasil karya anak-anak. Ditaruhnya kertas-kertas itu di atas meja yang di atasnya terdapat papan kecil dengan nama Kuroko. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ketika para staf pengajar, termasuk Kuroko dan Kiseki no Sedai memasuki ruang guru yang cukup luas tersebut. Beberapa kali Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih atas kerja sama dan kerja keras mereka semua. _

_Para staf sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Kuroko dan teman warna-warninya pun sudah duduk di meja tambahan yang telah disediakan. Tak berapa lama, dua orang paruh baya dengan pakaian khas salah satu sebuah rumah makan datang memasuki ruangan dan membagikan bento pada mereka. Hinata mendapatkan makan siang paling akhir, setelah memastikan kalau semua orang sudah mendapat bento mereka. Kemudian memilih duduk di samping Kuroko, di salah satu kursi tambahan._

_Kuroko terseyum kecil untuk Hinata dan mulai menikmati makan siangnya. _

_Meja yang mereka tempati berada di sudut ruangan, di samping jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah lapangan basket baru. Terdekat dengan jendela adalah Akashi yang berseberangan dengan Hinata. Lalu Midorima di samping Akashi yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Dan Kise di samping Kuroko berseberangan dengan Aomine._

"_Bermain dengan anak-anak lumayan seru-ssu. Aku suka." Pemuda pirang memulai obrolan._

"_Tidak ada seru-serunya, mereka suka cari masalah denganku. Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi, Tetsu." Aomine tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kise barusan. Sesekali Aomine mengambil telur gulung atau sosis goreng yang ada di kotak makan siang Kuroko._

"_Kau sudah dewasa, tapi kebiasaan burukmu tak hilang-hilang, nanodayo. Jangan mengambil makanan orang lain, Aomine."_

"_Heee~~~ Tetsu saja tidak mempermasalahkannya, kenapa kau yang berisik Midorima?"_

"_Diam kau, Aomine! Hentikan tindakanmu itu. Kau mempermalukan kami, nanodayo."_

"_Aomine-cchi, lihat-lihat tempat dong. Sekarang di meja kita ada gadis cantik. Jaga sikapmu sedikit-ssu."_

_Sontak lima pemuda di meja itu melirik ke arah Hinata yang dari tadi tak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang dan seringkali melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela._

"_Hinata-san." Sapa Kuroko, mencoba mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian Hinata._

_Yang dipanggil menoleh dan sedikit heran ketika lima pemuda berambut tak lazim menatap ke arahnya. "Ya? Ada apa, Tetsuya-san?" _

"_Hinata-san tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang kami timbulkan?"_

_Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis menanggapinya, membuat lima pria itu terbuai akan pesonanya, "aku tidak merasa terganggu, Tetsuya-san. Adikku dan kakak sepupuku juga suka sekali mencairkan suasana seperti ini. Aku malah menyukainya."_

"_Syukurlah…," Tetsuya pun tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya._

"_Kawai…," gumam Kise tanpa sadar ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum kembali._

"_Eh?" Hinata yang mendengarnya, spontan menatap Kise dengan wajah bersemu, "Terima kasih, Kise-kun."_

_Midorima berdehem dan menundukkan kepala, menatap makan siangnya. Tak mau siapapun melihat wajahnya yang terasa hangat. Bahkan Aomine tak berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka ketika Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya juga._

"_Kau juga guru magang di sini, sama seperti Kuroko?" tanya Midorima._

"_Bukan, aku bukan guru magang."_

"_Jadi kau salah satu staf pengajar? Muda sekali." Aomine tak menyembunyikan rasa terpukaunya sedikit pun._

"_Bukan juga, Aomine-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Lalu? Aku tak melihatmu dari pertama kali kami memasuki area sekolah ini." Pertama kalinya Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya di saat makan siang itu, dan menatap Hinata penasaran._

"_Hinata-san adalah pemilik sekolah ini." Yang menjawab adalah Kuroko._

"_EEEEEH?" Pekikan keterkejutan tersebut berasal dari Kise dan Aomine._

_Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Kise, dan Midorima yang duduk di sebelah Aomine tersentak mendengarnya dan serempak mengusap-usap telinga. Akashi menatap tajam mereka berdua, menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum dengan tingkah dua Aomine Kise tersebut._

"_Kalian ini bisa tidak sih, untuk tak berteriak di telingaku seperti itu, nanodayo?" Midorima mendecih tak suka._

"_Maaf-maaf, hanya saja aku tak menyangka sama sekali kalau Hinata-cchi yang masih muda ini, dan tampaknya seumuran dengan kami sudah membuka sekolah anak-anak. Itu sangat mengagumkan-ssu."_

"_Sama dengan Tetsuya-san, aku juga menyukai anak-anak. Dan aku memang dari dulu ingin membuka sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu perwujudan impianku."_

"_Itu keren sekali, Hinata-cchi!" Kise dengan senyum lebarnya mengacungkan dua jempol kepada Hinata. Aomine juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kise._

"_Aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua, karena bersedia membantu kami hari ini. Sangat membantu sekali."_

"_Tak usah dipikirkan, nanodayo. Kami juga merasa senang hari ini." Midorima berdehem pelan dan membetulkan letak kacamata di tulang hidungnya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun. Sekilas, tampak semburat merah menodai pipi pemuda tampan tersebut._

"_Tak usah seperti itu. Setelah ini kami berniat bermain basket di lapangan itu. Kami memang ingin sekali bermain bersama lagi, Hinata-san."_

"_Oh, aku tahu kalau permainan basket kalian sangat bagus." Hinata menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Setelah ini kalian bisa memperkenalkan pada anak-anak tentang permainan basket. Lalu setelah jam pulang, kalian bisa bermain basket di lapangan itu."_

"_Baiklah, Hinata-san." Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Tak ada yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Akashi Seijuurou diam-diam menatap dan mengamati Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi Hinata dengan anak-anak. Tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika gadis itu penuh semangat ikut melakukan peregangan bersama yang lainnya. Terpukau melihat Hinata tertawa lepas ketika seorang anak mencoba bermain teka-teki dengannya. Ikut mengerutkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya kening Hinata berkerut mendengar penjelasan Kuroko dan yang lainnya tentang permainan bola basket._

_Pemuda Akashi melangkah mendekati Hinata ketika gadis itu berusaha menenangkan seorang anak yang menangis karena terjatuh ketika berusaha meniru gerakan Aomine, "dia tidak apa-apa?" _

_Hinata yang berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut, mendongak untuk menatap Akashi. Sedikit mengernyit ketika Akashi tak berkedip menatapnya, "ya, kurasa juga begitu," mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak tersebut, dan sedikit terkejut ketika anak itu memekik pelan karena Akashi mengangkat tubuh anak tersebut dan menggendongnya._

"_Kau ini anak laki-laki, tidak boleh cengeng begitu. Kalau terjatuh, jangan membuang banyak waktu untuk menangis. Segera bangkit kembali dan tunjukkan pada yang lain kalau kau adalah anak yang kuat." Wejangan dan tatapan mata dwi warna membuat anak itu tak berani lagi merengek pada Hinata dan melompat turun dari gendongan Akashi, bergegas bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain basket bersama Kuroko-sensei, Kise, Midorima, dan Aomine._

_Selewat jam sekolah, ketika anak-anak, para wali murid, dan beberapa staf telah pulang kecuali Hinata dan seorang guru, Kiseki no Sedai dengan Kuroko yang memegang bola basket di tangan kanannya, menuju lapangan di samping gedung sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Tiga lawan tiga dengan Akashi, Midorima, dan seorang guru bernama Uchiha Sasuke dalam satu tim. Melawan tim Kuroko , Aomine, dan Kise. Dan Aomine hanya memutar mata bosan melihat Kise memeluk kelewat erat Kuroko-cchi, bahagia karena bisa setim dengan si pemuda manis._

_Permainan mereka berlangsung sangat seru. Hinata, satu-satunya penonton di sana bertepuk tangan heboh ketika kedua tim mencetak poin. Sesekali berteriak memberi semangat pada mereka yang berada di tengah lapangan._

_Mereka menyudahi permainan mereka ketika langit mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan menyala. Keenam pemuda tersebut meluruskan kaki di pinggir lapangan, mengambil napas banyak-banyak. Sesekali berkomentar tentang pertandingan yang berakhir seri barusan. Mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Hinata membagikan minuman isotonik dan mengatakan kalau dia begitu terpukau dengan permainan mereka._

_Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena bantuan mereka hari ini, Hinata berniat mentraktir mereka makan malam –Aomine tanpa sungkan merekomendasikan restoran keluarga yang cukup punya nama. Kise mendelik sadis yang hanya mendepat cengiran masa bodoh Aomine. _

_ Hinata menerima kembali kartu kreditnya dari seorang pelayan dan menyimpan kembali ke dalam dompet. Berdiri dan mohon diri terlebih dahulu karena kakak sepupunya sudah menjemput dan kini berada di luar. Lalu, Uchiha Sasuke juga mengikuti jejak Hinata dan menghilang di balik pintu keluar._

_ Malam itu, tanpa diketahui siapapun, mata Akashi menilai sosok dari Hinata dan tak mau mengakui kalau mungkin saja dia menyukai gadis itu._

_._

Tak pernah Akashi memprediksi sebelumnya, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di hari itu dia akan melihat Hinata sedang berdansa dengan sang ayah.

Akashi Seijuurou meneguk minuman di tangannya hingga habis dan menaruh gelas kosong di atas salah satu meja bundar dengan enam kursi yang mengelilingi tiap meja. Matanya kembali menatap sosok sang ayah yang kini sedang berbicara entah apa, yang jelas hanya sekedar basa-basi dan formalitas sebagai tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta, dengan tiga orang pria paruh baya yang Akashi ketahui adalah mitra bisnis grup Akashi.

Gadis yang dia tahu bernama Hinata terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu pada ayahnya dan berjalan anggun ke arah koridor dan menghilang di sana.

Akashi membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari ballroom hotel bintang lima tempat diselenggarakannya pesta. Menumpukan kedua tangan di pagar balkon dan menatap langit malam yang hanya sedikit bintang yang dapat terlihat karena terhalang serbuan cahaya perkotaan dan tingginya gedung-gedung.

Akashi mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan memerintahkan sesuatu pada entah siapa. Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan elektronik berisi sebuah info membuat keningnya sedikit mengernyit.

Nama lengkap gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, anak tertua dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan teman lama ayahnya semasa duduk di bangku universitas. Grup Hyuuga termasuk salah satu mitra bisnis penting bagi grup Akashi.

Akashi baru saja memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana, ketika suara berat sang ayah menyapa gendang telinga. Akashi junior sedikit membungkukkan badan setelah membalikkan tubuh menghadap Akashi senior.

"Aku tahu kalau sejak kau memasuki ruangan tempat pesta ini berlangsung kau terus memperhatikan Hinata-chan." Seijuurou menyipitkan mata mendengar panggilan sang ayah untuk Hinata. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sei?"

Beberapa detik Seijuurou menatap kedua mata merah sosok pria paruh baya di depannya, memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Seijuurou mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu. "Saya hanya tahu kalau dia terlihat dekat dengan Ayah."

"Hyuuga Hinata memang sedikit tersembunyi dari media. Hiashi sangat menjaga putri tertuanya itu. Tapi, kurasa kalau jawabanmu hanyalah itu, aku tahu kau berdusta." Melihat sang putra hanya terdiam dan tanpa takut tetap menatapnya, Akashi Masaomi melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia utarakan, "ayah tahu kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Hinata-chan sebelumnya. Jangan pernah meremehkan aku, Seijuurou."

"Saya tidak berani, Ayah." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Ah, kurasa kalian serasi sekali. Kau setuju dengan pendapatku?"

Seijuurou tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, sedikit terkejut memang. Tapi fakta kalau hatinya merasa senang dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ternyata lebih mengejutkan baginya. Seijuurou baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah ketika gadis yang mereka bicarakan memdekati mereka.

"Paman Masaomi, saya mencarimu daritadi," melihat sekilas dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Seijuurou. "Akashi-kun, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Sapaan Hinata hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Seijuurou.

"Ada apa mencariku, Hinata-chan?"

"Saya berniat berpamitan pada Paman Masaomi. Saya harus segera pulang. Ayah sudah menghubungi berkali-kali."

"Oh, jadi kau dan Neji akan segera pulang?"

"Tidak, Paman. Saya pulang sendiri. Kak Neji sedang terjebak bersama teman-teman Paman. Aku akan naik taksi saja." Satu-satunya gadis yang berdiri di balkon tampak membenahi mantel bulu panjangnya yang berwarna merah gelap.

"Paman tidak mengijinkanmu pulang sendiri, naik taksi pula."  
"Paman Masaomi jangan seperti ayah dan kak Neji. Saya bukan anak kecil lagi," wajah manis itu menggembungkan pipi, merajuk.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu di jalan nanti, Hiashi akan membunuhku." Tawa kecil dari Akashi Masaomi membuat Hinata memutar kedua bolah mata. Seijuurou yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam, tak menyangka ayahnya akan tertawa seperti itu. "Sejuurou akan mengantarmu pulang." Pernyataan dan perintah sepihak Masaomi membuat Hinata membulatkan kedua mata lavendernya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Akashi muda yang sedaritadi seakan tak dianggap berada di sana.

"Seijuurou, antar Hinata-chan pulang." Titah sang ayah mutlak.

Seijuurou memandang sekilas ke arah Hinata, melangkah lebih dulu dan membiarkan gadis berambut indigo itu berpamitan pada ayahnya. Tak berapa lama, Seijuurou mendapati Hinata telah berjalan di sampingnya.

.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mendengarkan musik?" Seijuurou menatap lurus jalanan yang cukup ramai yang akan mereka lalui.

Tokyo memang tak pernah tidur.

"Ini mobilmu, Akashi-kun. Kau tak perlu izinku untuk mendengarkan musik."

Tak berapa lama kesunyian di dalam mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam tergantikan dengan irama sebuah lagu yang sedang _booming _dikalangan anak-anak muda. Dua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tampak tak begitu menikmati lagu tersebut. Seijuurou tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Hinata sesekali melirik ke arah Seijuurou, meremas tas tangan kulit berwarna merah dengan campuran warna emas, dan akhirnya menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Waktu itu kau sudah tahu siapa aku."

Hinata tak perlu bertanya waktu kapan yang dimaksud Seijuurou. Tentu saja ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di sekolah taman kanak-kanak beberapa pekan yang lalu. "Ya."

"Kau tak mengatakan kalau kau ternyata dekat dengan ayahku. Kau mengenalku darinya."

"Akan aneh kalau aku tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau aku dekat dengan ayah Akashi-kun, mengenal Akashi-kun dari cerita beliau, dan sedikit banyak dari majalah olahraga dan majalah bisnis." Tawa halus seorang gadis terdengar samar diantara suara lagu yang diputar.

Tawa kecil Hinata membuat Seijuurou merasa bodoh. Tapi kalimat Hinata tadi membuat Seijuurou tertegun. "Ayah bercerita tentangku?"

"Ya. Paman Masaomi membanggakan dirimu di depan ayah, sampai-sampai membuat ayah bosan mendengarnya," gadis mungil berkulit putih menoleh ke arah Akashi. Wajah manisnya tampak ceria.

Akashi tersenyum, tak memungkiri perasaan bahagia yang dia rasakan. Ternyata Masaomi yang begitu keras padanya bangga akan keberadaannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hubungan mereka tetaplah seorang ayah dengan anak kandungnya sendiri. Dan satu hal yang Seijuurou ketahui dari Hinata tadi, kalau gadis itu rupanya mengenal dirinya lebih dulu, meski dari cerita-cerita sang ayah dan majalah-majalah. Dan dari raut muka ceria Hinata ketika mengungkapkan fakta-fakta tadi, mau tidak mau Seijuurou berharap banyak hal dari pertemuan mereka sekarang, dan dari perkataan sang ayah di balkon hotel.

Mobil sedan yang mereka tumpangi melewatii gerbang kayu kokoh yang dijaga oleh dua orang petugas keamanan. Melaju mulus memasuki halaman sangat luas setelah diizinkan masuk oleh dua petugas tadi. Tak berapa lama mobil hitam itu berhenti agak jauh dari rumah utama Hyuuga.

"Hinata, bisa kita bertemu lagi?" Tanpa sadar Seijuuro memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata, mencegah gadis itu membuka pintu mobil.

Hinata sedikit tersentak, melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Akashi muda. Menatap malu-malu, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi ayah mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tentang kita. Kau tahu…, semacam…," Seijuurou berdehem pelan, merutuki rasa tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyerang tenggorokannya. Sial. Seumur hidupnya Seijuurou tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti. Ayah dan paman Masaomi pernah mengatakannya padaku." Menundukkan kepala,sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari mata Seijuurou.

"Menurut pendapatmu?" Akashi Seijuurou mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Takut gadis itu akan melarikan diri darinya.

"Menurut Akashi-kun sendiri?" Memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Akashi. Sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari kalau jaraknya dengan Seijuurou jadi sedekat itu.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan nampak menggemaskan di matanya, Seijuurou memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Hinata dan tak mendapat penolakan dari gadis cantik di depannya.

"Aku rasa aku tak keberatan dengan apapun yang direncanakan ayahku dan ayahmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Seijuurou menatap lembut mata lavender Hinata. Semakin tenggelam dalam pesona si gadis Hyuuga, dan berniat mengeleminasi jarak.

Hinata tanpa gentar balik menatap mata dwi warna Akashi. Mencari sedikit kebohongan dari pemuda tampan di depannya. Hanya untuk menemukan ketegasan dan keseriusan yang terpancar. Hinata tak perlu lagi menahan perasaannya selama ini. Hinata sudah menyukai Akashi Seijuurou yang sering kali dibicarakan oleh Masaomi. Hinata sudah menyukai pemuda itu hanya lewat cerita-cerita Akashi Masaomi.

"Aku juga menyukai, Akashi-kun." Terucap begitu pelan dan halus sebelum sepasang bibir Akashi Seijuurou menyentuh bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat sebelum kedua bibir tersebut terpisah.

"Aku akan sangat menyukai kalau kau tak lagi memanggilku Akashi, Hinata." Bisik Seijuurou lirih di depan bibir Hinata.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Satu panggilan dari Hinata membuat Seijuurou kembali membuang jarak dan semakin dalam memagut bibir Hinata. Tangan kanan Seijuurou meremas pelan tangan kiri Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanan merambat halus di rahang mulus Hinata.

Selama hidupnya, Akashi dibesarkan oleh perintah mutlak dari sang ayah. Pun kepatuhan mutlak pada sang ayah. Tapi karena beberapa alasan yang berhubungan dengan gadis yang kini diciumnya, Seijuurou perlu mengingatkan diri sendiri kalau nanti harus berterima kasih pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Masaomi, ayahnya.

.

.

END

.

.

Astaga, akhirnya aku bisa membuat fanfic dengan pair Akashi X Hinata. Rasanya agak susah, karena rambut merah Sei-kun membuatku terbayang-bayang akan sosok suami pertamaku, Gaara *peluk2 Gaara.

Kritik dan saran diterima.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
